


Promise

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd and Erica are sitting in the mountain-ash surrounded cell, feeling tired and weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Boyd and Erica are sitting in the mountain-ash surrounded cell, feeling tired and weak. Erica’s resting her head against Boyd’s shoulder and he has his arm placed loosely around her waist.

“When we get out of here, we’re going to go to that waterfall in the woods that you’re always talking about,” Boyd tells her, gently brushing his fingertips against Erica’s hipbone. “I promise we’ll go.”

Erica nods slowly because she hasn’t slept in days and she’s beginning to feel a little lightheaded.

On their sixth day of being held captive, Boyd and Erica find a way to break out. They make a run for it and the first place they go (after stopping at the store to stock up on some much needed food) is the waterfall at the back of the woods.

Boyd lets Erica sit in his lap as they eat through packet after packet of chips, occasionally taking sips from the bottle of lemonade that they’d bought as well.

They don’t exchange many words because together, they feel comfortable and free and safe, which are by far some of the best feelings they’ve ever felt. Boyd can feel the curve of Erica’s spine resting against his stomach. The soft beat of Erica’s heart echoes in his ears, softly calming and comforting him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
